


Sciles In a Scarf

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Inappropriate use of winter wear, Light Bondage, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sciles in a Scarf, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: No Plot here Just shameless smut. Totally Written because I was upset that the Offical OT3 for Scott/Isaac/Stiles wasn't ScilesInAScarf





	Sciles In a Scarf

Stiles laughed as Isaac yanked him into his arms by hooking his scarf around Stiles' shoulders and using it to reel him in. Stiles smiled up at Isaac wrapping his arms around the taller male’s waist. 

 

“You and your Scarves man,” Stiles grumbled letting Isaac pull him into a warm embrace. 

 

“You love my scarves,” Isaac replied leaning in close to whisper in Stiles' ear. “Especially when we use them to tie up Scott and edge him.”

 

Stiles groaned, his cock giving an interested twitch and let his head fall against Isaac's strong chest. “You are the worst.” 

 

“Love you too,” Isaac huffed lifting Stiles' chin and kissing him softly. 

 

Stiles hummed into the kiss his arm raising to hook around Isaac’s neck and pull him into a deeper kiss. His boyfriends were amazing they took way too long to figure out that polyamory would work for them. The human let out a soft sigh as Scott pressed against his back trailing gentle kisses down his neck. 

 

“What’s this I hear about Scarf bondage,” Scott said teasingly slipping his hand between Isaac and Stiles. The alpha’s hand wandered lower sliding effortlessly into Stiles’ pants gripping his cock through his underwear. 

 

Stiles mewled into Isaac's mouth torn between pressing back against Scott’s muscular frame or forward into the hand massaging his rapidly inflating cock through the thin cotton of his boxers. This so wasn't fair they were ganging up on him! Usually, it was he and Isaac who ganged up on Scott. Or he and Scott dynamic duoing up to seduce Isaac he wasn't often the target of this much werewolf seduction! 

 

“Guys,” Stiles whined breaking his lip-lock with Isaac and letting his head fall back against Scott’s shoulder. Which had been a tactical error cause he’d just bared his throat to a werewolf. 

 

Isaac let out an approving growl and began nipping at his throat pulling whimpers and mewls from stiles throat. They could make him cum just from this. Scott kissing his neck and rubbing his cock and Isaac trailing soft bites along the tender column of his throat. 

 

“Tell us what you need Stiles,” Scott whispered gently. Still steadily massaging Stiles cock milking precum from it and soaking his boxers. The scent was clearly getting to Isaac if the number of happy growls coming from him was any indication.

 

 “Both of you,” Stiles words choked in his throat as Isaac dropped to his knees nuzzling his crotch and Inhaling his scent. “Fuck, I need you both to fuck me.” 

 

“Okay we can do that,” Scott reassured turning Stiles head to kiss him deeply. 

 

Scott’s hand on Stiles cock was removed. giving Isaac room to pull Stiles pants and boxers to his ankles. The beta sealed his lips around Stiles leaking member moaning hungrily as he slowly slid down the impressive length. 

 

Scott stayed behind him slowly and sensually unbuttoning the humans' shirt. He slid the garment off Stiles’ shoulders letting it hit the ground. The alpha trailed kisses down Stiles’ spine slowly sinking lower toward the voluptuous globes of Stiles beautiful ass. 

 

Stiles whimpered and shuddered gently stroking Isaac’s soft hair, as the beta skillfully deepthroated his big cock. “Fuck Isaac you are so beautiful like that.” 

 

Isaac pulled off Stiles cock with a wet pop stoking the long thick shaft with both his hands. “You are always beautiful babe.” 

 

He was denied the chance to respond as Scott’s tongue licked across his hole, driving a low wine from his throat that turned into a sob of pleasure as Isaac swallowed his cock whole again. He was pretty sure he’d have fallen if it weren't for having two werewolves holding him up. Isaac’s mouth on his cock was sinful and Scott’s hungry rimming and fingering had his hole twitching with want. 

 

Scott rose to his feet three of his fingers still buried in Stiles stretching him diligently. “Relax on the bed Stiles let me and Isaac strip for you.” Scott gently removed his fingers and Held Stiles up as he kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. 

 

Stiles fell back onto their bed propping himself against the pillows and headboard. He gripped his length using Isaac's saliva for lubrication to stroke himself slowly. He watched with lust filled eyes as Scott pulled Isaac to his feet kissing him lovingly and caressing his half-naked body. Scott’s darker skin contrasted beautifully with Isaac’s pale body as he and Isaac ground their hips together to silent music. 

 

Scott raised his arms letting Isaac slide his shirt off joining him in his state of half dress. Stiles moaned softly, loving how beautiful his two boyfriends looked worshiping each other's bodies and they slowly undressed. Once they were both down to just their underwear they turned toward Stiles slowly sliding their obscenely bulging boxers down slowly letting twin erections spring free in tandem. 

 

Stiles had to let go of his cock to keep from erupting all over his torso as Scott thick intact member and Isaac’s longer circumcised one came into view both throbbing and leaking precum. They were both so beautiful. 

 

“Get on all fours show me your hole Stiles” Isaac commanded flashing his beautiful amber eyes and Stiles scrambled to comply getting on all fours and spreading his cheeks with his hands. Stiles shuddered as he heard the snick of the lube being opened and moaned as Isaac slid two well lubed fingers inside him making sure his hole was coated properly. 

 

Isaac let out a soft chuckle at Stiles indignant huff as he tied the human’s hand behind his back with his silk scarf.  He tied the garment tight enough Stiles wouldn’t wiggle free but not too tight once his boyfriend was bound he went back to lubing his cock. 

 

Scott settled in front of Stiles guiding his head toward his cock. Stiles eagerly obliged taking Scott’s cock into his mouth Just as Isaac pressed his cock in breaching him. The pain was gone almost instantly Scott draining it away so Isaac could slide all the way in filling Stiles hole deliciously. 

 

He moaned deeply around Scott’s cock bucking his hips back into Isaac’s pelvis. Isaac took that as his cue and began assaulting Stiles prostate with long deep strokes. “Oh fuck, fuck me Isaac,” Stiles pulled off Scott’s cock only long enough to speak his encouragement before going back to devouring Scott’s perfect member.

 

Isaac increased his pace the sound of his hips slamming against Stiles backside filling the room. Stiles moaned and whimpered around Scott’s cock as the Alpha gently carded his fingers through Stiles' hair, muttering praise and loving nonsense. 

 

Scott gently pulled stiles off his cock and into a deep loving kiss. Drinking in the sounds Isaac was driving out of him.  The wolf broke the kiss gently caressing Stiles cheek with his thumb. “Cum inside him Isaac get his hole ready for me.” Scott let his eyes flash red and a bit of alpha command slip into his tone. 

 

Isaac threw back his head letting out a deep cry snapping his hips erratically as he filled stiles with his cum. “That’s totally cheating Scott,” Isaac grumbled after he’d caught his breath gently easing his cock out of Stiles’ hole. 

 

Stiles panted heavily his cock throbbing between his legs whole body tingling from Isaac’s skilled fucking. His hole was still quivering with want twitching as if looking for cock. He settled on his back letting Scott slid behind him and hook his ankles over the alpha's shoulders. Stiles rested his head in Isaac’s lap letting the beta pet him gently. 

 

Scott kissed Stiles calf as he slid his cock in, Isaac's cum making the slide perfect. He wasn’t going to last long but he was going to make Stiles cum first. The alpha snapped his hips with strong deep strokes nailing Stiles prostate causing the pale teen to arch his back and groan. Scott smiled approvingly at Isaac as he wrapped his fingers around Stiles shaft stroking his cock as Scott made love to him. 

 

Stiles gasped trying to rock back on to Scott’s thick cock and fuck into Isaac’s fist at the same time. His hands were still bound behind his back by Isaac’s stupid scarf. He was so close, he really wished he could jerk himself to completion. “Harder! I’m so fucking close!” He whined helplessly buking back and forth between the two sources of pleasure. 

 

Scott picked up his pace fucking his best friend with hard deep thrusts just as Isaac tightened his grip and began twisting his wrist. Scott bit his lip as Stiles arched up off the bed with a cry spilling over Isaac’s fist his hole clamping around Scott’s member. Scott couldn't hold it anymore and with the last stutter of his hips added his cum to Isaac’s inside Stiles hole. 

 

Stiles collapsed against Isaac humming in appreciation as Isaac unbound his wrists. Scott stayed buried inside him and Stiles cock gave a valiant twitch as he watched Scott lick his seed from Isaac’s fingers then stoop down to lick his stomach clean. Only once Scott had lapped up every trace of Stiles’ cum he could find did he slide out of Stiles hole.   

 

Scott shared a deep kiss with both his boyfriends before jumping up and striding to the bathroom. 

 

 “Damn he has a nice ass,” Stiles whispered conspiratory.

 

“I know right?” Isaac whispered back.

 

Scott smiled as he cleaned the cum and lube off his cock. He was in a perfect relationship.  


End file.
